Perfectly Innocent
by Liu Lin An
Summary: Monochrome Trilogy's Side Story. Kato Shion senang menjadi pusat perhatian. Itu, sampai ada gosip 'kejam' yang mengatakan bahwa ia terlibat skandal memalukan dengan seorang pengajar paling aneh di sekolahnya. Itu hanya gosip, Shion tahu betul. Tapi kemudian Shion benar-benar mendapati dirinya terlibat dengan pria itu; dan sialnya lagi, ia sendiri malah terpesona pada keanehannya.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Perfectly Innocent © Liu Lin An**

 **Pairing: ShinoShion**

 **Warning: Miss Typo, OoC, Crack Pair, Alternative Universe/AU.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 _ **Side-story Monochrome Trilogy**_

 _ **ShinoShion's Side**_

 **.**

 **.**

Shion tidak begitu ingat bagaimana tepatnya masalah konyol ini bermula.

Seingatnya, itu adalah hari selasa yang cerah dan normal. Mereka punya kelas kimia dan kegiatan merangkai bunga rutin sepulang sekolah seperti biasanya. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja; Orochimaru-sensei baru saja memberitahunya bahwa ia bangga dengan nilai ulangan harian Shion minggu lalu dan Ami membawakan sebungkus besar kue makaron sebagai kudapan sore yang menyenangkan untuk kegiatan klub mereka nanti.

Seharusnya hidup tetap berjalan normal seperti itu, kalau saja sebuah majalah gosip sial tidak dengan seenaknya merusak kehidupan Shion yang damai.

 _ **Aburame-sensei dan Shion Kato: Skandal Sang Primadona?**_

Tulisan tak berdasar itu tercetak besar-besar di sampul majalah _High's Gossip_ —sebuah majalah sekolah yang saat ini tengah banyak digandrungi penghuni Konoha High, dan tentu saja dalam sekejap kedipan mata gosip itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah seperti wabah penyakit.

Awalnya, Shion tidak begitu paham bagaimana bisa kesimpulan konyol seperti itu muncul, terlebih lagi diberitakan. Dia mungkin cantik dan populer, tapi ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki manapun, apalagi punya hubungan spesial!

Dan kalau pun Shion merasa tertarik dengan seseorang, Aburame-sensei hanya akan jadi pilihan terakhir untuknya—bahkan mungkin malah tidak sama sekali.

Ya ampun, satu-satunya kesempatan Shion berinteraksi dengan sensei-nya itu hanya pada waktu pelajaran Biologi, dimana tak sedikit pun Shion menaruh minat lebih pada sensei-nya itu; atau pun pelajarannya.

Bukannya bermaksud jahat. Aburame-sensei memang masih tergolong muda, tapi ia sangat pendiam dan tertutup. Ia bahkan selalu mengenakan kacamata hitam kemana-mana seperti vampir yang takut dengan sinar matahari.

Shion tak akan terkejut apabila senseinya itu memang benar salah satu mahluk penghisap darah tersebut.

Tapi saat ini bukan itu masalahnya!

Ini adalah tentang reputasinya. Tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk gosip itu sampai di telinga kepala sekolahnya dan ia akan segera dipanggil untuk menghadap wanita paruh baya menakutkan itu untuk dimintai penjelasan. Menghadapi singa liar yang tiba-tiba masuk ke pemukiman warga akan terasa jauh lebih mudah bagi Shion daripada harus menghadap wanita yang paling berkuasa di sekolahnya itu.

Tentu saja, itu semua tidak benar. Shion tidak pernah merasa memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Aburame-sensei, tapi gosip tidak bertanggung jawab itu sudah terlajur tersebar. Dan pada kenyataannya orang-orang memang suka konspirasi—terutama para remaja putri penuh hormon yang setidaknya butuh bahan gunjingan.

"Kato Shion-san, Tsunade-taichou memanggilmu ke ruangannya."

Dan benar saja, Kurenai-sensei muncul tak lama setelah majalah terkutuk itu disebar dan dibaca keras-keras di ruang kelasnya yang kini telah berubah gaduh—para siswa memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan tak berkesudahan, dan para siswi mulai berbisik di belakang punggungnya.

Ami yang duduk di sampingnya melirik malas padanya, dan Shion hanya membalasnya dengan decakan setengah kesal.

Shion memang suka menjadi pusat perhatian—itu memang sudah ada di dalam darahnya. Tapi Shion yakin betul, ini bukanlah jenis perhatian yang ia inginkan.

" _Oh, sial._ "

.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun Shion menjadi murid di Konoha High, dan ia masih belum terbiasa berhadapan langsung dengan kepala sekolahnya—apalagi melihat wajah kepala sekolahnya itu tengah mengerut penuh selidik kepadanya. Senju Tsunade terkenal sebagai wanita yang tegas, dan Konoha High berhasil menjadi sekolah yang berkualitas dibawah kepemimpinannya. Singkatnya, tak ada satu pun murid—atau pengajar, di Konoha High yang mau membuatnya mengerutkan hidung atau kesal. Situasi tidak pernah berakhir baik jika kepala sekolahnya sampai demikian.

Dan disinilah Shion sekarang.

Duduk di sofa beludru lembut sewarna coklat oak—yang entah bagaimana serasa membakar bokongnya di setiap detiknya, dengan sepasang jade tegas penuh selidik yang tak berhenti menatapnya.

 _Matilah aku_ , runtuknya dalam hati.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk."

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu diketuk lembut, dan suara tegas Tsunade-taicho menggema menyuarakan ijin untuk—entah siapapun itu, memasuki ruangan.

Pintu ganda berkayu gelap itu mengayun pelan terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pria muda berambut hitam kelam yang disisir rapi ke belakang dan mengenakan kacamata berlensa gelap. Ia mengenakan sweather turtle-neck abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu pantofel senada.

 _Itu_ Aburame-sensei.

Ia mengangguk sopan kepada Tsunade-taichou sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya untuk kemudian bergabung di sebelah Shion.

"Kurasa kalian sudah tahu alasanku memanggil kalian kemari." Wanita bersurai pirang itu berujar pelan memecah kesunyian. Mendengar itu, Shion bisa merasakan telapak tangannya menjadi semakin lembab setiap detiknya.

"Saya yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan gosip yang beredar pagi ini di kalangan murid-murid." Aburame-sensei yang pertama menjawab; suaranya dalam dan tenang. Khas orang dewasa yang tengah menghadapi masalah seputar sekolah dengan tenang. Untuk sejenak, Shion merasa ia tidak mengenali pria yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. Aburame-sensei di sampingnya ini tidak seperti pria membosankan yang sama dengan yang biasa memberikan penjelasan tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan dan serangga dengan suara datarnya yang membosankan di kelasnya. Tapi entah mengapa, mendengar suara sensei-nya itu membuat Shion sedikit lebih rileks.

"Tapi itu tidak benar Tsunade-taichou! Saya dan Aburame-sensei—" Shion baru saja berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali sebelum Tsunade memotong pembelaannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah memanggil ketua klub jurnalistik, dia sudah minta maaf atas artikel yang dia terbitkan tadi pagi. Menurutnya, itu hanya artikel iseng yang lolos proses editing secara tidak sengaja," Tsunade memberi jeda sejenak dan Shion baru saja hendak menghela nafas lega sebelum kerut kembali muncul di wajah cantik wanita berusia awal lima puluhan tersebut.

"Tapi, berita seperti ini tidak akan reda dengan cepat. Murid-murid akan tetap bergunjing—terutama para anak perempuan, dan apabila berita ini sampai ke telinga para orangtua murid, kredibilitas sekolah kita akan dipertanyakan. Sebagai kepala sekolah, aku ingin menghindari itu. Aku sudah meminta Tenten mengedit artikelnya dan menyebutkan bahwa berita tersebut hanya sekedar salah paham belaka." Iris violet Shion bisa menangkap raut kesal samar di wajah kepala sekolahnya itu ketika menyampaikan hal tersebut.

Ruangan hening sejenak, dan Shion hampir lupa apakah dia masih ingat bernafas atau tidak saat kepala sekolahnya menyampaikan itu.

"Singkatnya, aku ingin kalian mulai lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Setelah berita konyol itu merebak, orang-orang akan semakin memperhatikan kalian. Kita tidak mau kesalah pahaman ini semakin diperpanjang." Sambung kepala sekolah Konoha High itu kemudian sambil menatap lekat-lekat mereka berdua. Shion mengangguk patuh, sedangkan Aburame-sensei hanya mengangguk sopan sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Kalian bisa kembali sekarang."

"Hai, Tsunade-taichou." Shion dan Aburame-sensei menyahut bersamaan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

Aburame-sensei berjalan di depan Shion, tinggi tegap dan beraroma seperti rumput disaat hujan. Dalam beberapa detik yang sangat aneh, Shion berpikir betapa menariknya tengkuk putih senseinya itu dari dekat. Shion segera menggeleng pelan untuk menghilangkan pikiran konyol tersebut. Ini Aburame-sensei yang sedang ia bicarakan! Tidak mungkin ada hal yang bisa disebut menarik dari sensei-nya itu selain keanehannya sendiri.

Aburame-sensei kemudian membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dan menahannya untuk Shion. Setelah gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu keluar, ia segera menutup pintu tersebut dan mereka berdua berpisah dengan anggukan sopan layaknya seorang guru dan muridnya.

 _Heh, Aburame-sensei? Menarik? Yang benar saja!_

 _Sadarlah Shion! Kau pasti sudah mulai gila!_

.

Kato Shion terlahir memang untuk menjadi pusat perhatian.

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ia percayai.

Tidak sulit baginya untuk membuat orang-orang menyukainya.

Dia cantik dan berbakat, juga ramah serta pandai bicara.

Ibunya seorang artis kenamaan dan ayahnya sendiri juga merupakan seorang politikus yang selalu menjadi sorotan.

Seperti kedua orang tuanya, Shion juga sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian, dan kalau boleh jujur, ia cukup menikmatinya.

Menurutnya, sangat menyenangkan saat orang-orang memperhatikannya dan menaruh minat lebih pada eksistensinya. Membuatnya merasa penting dan berharga.

Tapi _itu_ sebelum sebuah skandal konyol menyebar bagai wabah di sekolahnya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Shion sangat ingin mengurangi perhatian yang ditujukan padanya.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Aburame Shino-sensei. Dia hanya agaknya terlalu pendiam, suka mengenakan baju berkerah tinggi hingga terkadang menutupi setengah wajahnya, rambutnya selalu disisir rapi dengan model yang tak pernah berubah dan kacamata hitam modis dengan senantiasa menutupi netranya. _Well,_ baiklah. Sensei-nya itu memang agaknya _sedikit_ aneh untuk ukuran seorang pengajar. Tapi bukan berarti Shion membenci Aburame-sensei. Shion hanya tidak mau berurusan dengan senseinya itu. Menurutnya, berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti Aburame-sensei hanya akan membuatnya repot. Dan benar saja. Sekarang ia terjebak skandal memalukan dengannya—yang mana sama sekali tak pernah terjadi!

Dalam perjalanannya kembali ke kelas, Shion berpapasan dengan ketua klub jurnalistik yang mana juga telah dipanggil sebelumnya oleh Tsunade-taichou dan diberi peringatan soal konten-konten besutannya yang seharusnya tidak menimbulkan skandal yang merugikan pihak manapun. Gadis bercepol dua itu hanya bisa memasang cengiran canggung dan meminta maaf pada Shion karena telah dengan teledor meloloskan artikel tersebut.

Shion menerima permintaan maaf tersebut dengan setengah hati. Karena bagaimana pun, bisik-bisik tentangnya masih saja terus terdengar; dan itu membuat telinganya panas.

"Haah…"

Shion menghela nafas pelan di balik bilik toilet wanita.

Ini menggelikan.

Segera setelah bel makan siang berbunyi, sekumpulan murid-murid penuh rasa ingin tahu berkerumun di depan kelasnya, bersiap memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan tak berkesudahan; yang pastinya hanya akan mebuang-buang waktunya. Jadi dengan setengah terpaksa, Shion memutuskan untuk 'menyingkir' sejenak sebelum ia lepas kendali dan menjambak rambut siapapun yang bisa dijangkau tangannya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, mendesah putus asa di toilet wanita sekolahnya.

Ia rasa ia akan tetap mendiami bilik itu sampai jam istirahat berakhir. Lagi pula, bilik itu bersih dan tak ada bau apapun yang mungkin mengindikasikan Shion bisa saja terjangkit penyakit pernafasan apapun selama berada di sana.

Sreg…

Atau tidak.

"Kyaa, kau punya edisi majalah terbaru bulan ini?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang mau ketinggalan membaca High's Gossip?!"

"Hahaha, katakan padaku ada gosip-gosip macam minggu ini? Adakah yang cukup menghibur?"

"Hei apakah kau tahu, hubungan ketua cheers Kato Shion dan Aburame-sensei masuk _hot news_!"

"Oh! benarkah? Ku kira pihak jurnalistik sekolah sudah menurunkan berita itu. Kau tahukan, itu skandal yang berbahaya."

"Yah, tapi siapa peduli. Menurutku Shion-senpai memang memiliki selera yang menarik. Ah cinta terlarang antara seorang guru dan muridnya, benar-benar seperti dalam drama saja!"

Nah, ini baru yang namanya nasib buruk.

Sekumpulan _kohai_ penggosip nampaknya baru saja menginvasi toilet wanita untuk bergosip. Bagus sekali.

Tak tahukah mereka bahwa senior yang tengah mereka bicarakan itu saat ini tengah berusaha menyendiri sejenak di kamar kecil? Shion memijit kepalanya pelan. Sepertinya sekumpulan juniornya ini terlalu banyak menonton drama cengeng.

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Diam saja atau keluar dengan dramatis dan membuat para penggosip tersebut terdiam karena merasa terpergok tengah menggosipinya?

Dua-duanya terdengar seperti pilihan yang menyusahkan.

Brak!

"Uwaa!"

Shion terlonjak kaget di tempatnya.

Ia rasa pintu bilik di sebelahnya baru saja dibanting keras membuka dan seseorang telah berlari keluar dengan sangat dramatis sehingga membuat beberapa juniornya memekik kaget karenanya, untung saja ia tidak ikut berteriak di tempatnya seperti orang tolol.

"Ya ampun, apa itu barusan?"

Baiklah, Shion akhirnya memilih tetap diam di bilik kamar mandi hingga gadis-gadis itu pergi.

Bagaimana pun, ia rasa ia sudah memiliki cukup dosis drama untuk hari ini.

.

Keesokan harinya, hidup nampaknya menjadi lebih sulit untuknya.

Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduganya.

Semalam ia telah berharap agar orang-orang segera tertidur dan melupakan gosip konyol tentangnya begitu saja; membiarkannya melanjutkan hidup dan mendapatkan kembali kesehariannya dengan tenang.

Tapi orang-orang nampaknya telah menjadi terlalu ingin tahu dan tak mau membiarkannya sendirian.

Seperti saat ini.

Begitu bel jam istirahat berbunyi, dengan bantuan Ami yang sibuk menghalau masa—dengan berteriak dan menyikut siapapun yang hendak menerobos masuk kelas mereka untuk mengintrogasi Shion, gadis itu berhasil menyusup ke ruang kesehatan kosong di sayap barat gedung sekolahnya.

Bagunan ruang kesehatan ini tergolong jarang digunakan—hanya ada ruangan olah raga dan aula besar di gedung bagian sana, jadi murid-murid Konoha High jarang berkeliaran di sana. Ruangan itu nampaknya merupakan lokasi yang tepat untuk Shion menenangkan diri sejenak dari kegaduhan disekelilingnya.

Sreg!

Shion menutup pintu ruang kesehatan cepat-cepat begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Hari yang berat, Kato-san?"

Shion berbalik secepat kedipan mata mendengar suara berat di belakangnya—membuatnya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak pintu di belakangnya dengan konyol.

"Oh maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengejutkanmu."

Itu Aburame-sensei.

Seperti biasanya, sensei-nya itu mengenakan kemeja putih longgar yang dikancing hingga atas. Dengan santai ia duduk di atas tempat tidur ruang kesehatan dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya yang dibalut celana kain coklat muda menggantung di pinggir ranjang. Seperti biasa, rambutnya disisir rapi kebelakang kepalanya dan kacamata hitam tidak pernah absen di wajahnya.

"Aburame-sensei, anda mengejutkan saya." Ujar Shion setengah kesal. Sementara itu, senseinya itu hanya tersenyum malas sambil mengedikan bahunya seolah tidak terlalu peduli.

"Apa yang sensei lakukan disini?" Sambung Shion kemudian sambil melangkah pelan ke sisi ranjang untuk mendekati senseinya itu. Yang nampaknya ia lakukan tanpa berpikir.

"Entahlah. Mungkin alasan yang sama denganmu yang mengendap-endap di ruang kesehatan yang jarang digunakan. Katakan padaku, kau tidak sedang memboloskan?" Pembuluh darah di pelipis Shion berkedut kesal ketika mendengar tuduhan sembarang itu dilontarkan padanya. Dengan kesal ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan balas menatap sensei-nya itu dengan tatapan setengah jengkel.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, dan aku memang butuh istirahat." Sergahnya kemudian. Suasana hening sesaat dan mereka masih saling bertatapan dalam kecanggungan yang sunyi.

Aburame-sensei kemudian berdehem pelan dan melopat turun dari ranjang.

"Bagus, tentu saja. Aku akan mengusirmu kembali ke kelas kalau kau memang benar membolos." Balas Aburame-sensei seadanya. Shion mengerlingkan mata bosan mendengarnya. Hei, kenapa dia sekarang merasa tengah disalahkan?!

"Ugh, seolah ini semua salahku saat semua orang hendak mengintrogasiku dengan hal-hal tidak penting." Ketus Shion sesaat kemudian; masih melipat tanggannya di depan tubuhnya. Bukan dia yang meminta agar seluruh penghuni Konoha High kini menaruh minat lebih padanya. Dan kalau pun Shion sedang ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, ia tidak akan melibatkan skandal memalukan seperti ini untuk itu; apalagi sampai melibatkan sensei-nya yang satu ini.

"Menarik." Aburame-sensei membalas datar sebelum menghampiri mesin pembuat kopi otomatis yang ternyata dipasang di dekat meja pemeriksaan ruang kesehatan tersebut. Jemari-jemarinya yang panjang kemudian mengambil satu dari tiga cangkir stainless polos yang tersedia di sana lalu menekan tombol untuk menuankan cairan hitam pekat tersebut pada cangkirnya.

Bau kopi yang khas menyebar dengan cepat di udara dan tiba-tiba Shion baru menyadari sesuatu.

Selain membosankan dan aneh, Aburame-sensei ternyata juga sangat menyebalkan.

Catatat itu, _menyebalkan._ Dan Shion kini tengah mendapati dirinya sendiri telah disesaki keinginan kuat untuk memukul wajah menyebalkan sensei-nya itu.

Heh.

"Apa yang sensei lakukan disini?" Ada banyak hal yang kini Shion pikirkan setelah menanyakan itu. Pertama, bagaimana bisa ruang kesehatan sekolah punya mesin pembuat kopi otomatis yang terlihat mahal terpasang di dalamnya. Lalu, apa yang senseinya itu lakukan di ruangan ini di saat jam istirahat; dimana seharusnya ia berkumpul bersama para pengajar yang lain di ruang guru dan mengobrol tentang bagaimana melelahkannya mengajar para remaja tanggung penuh hormon sepanjang hari. Dan tentu saja, mengapa mereka malah mengobrol tidak penting seperti ini sekarang ini?!

"Ini selalu menjadi tempat istirahatku, Kato-san. Mengajar anak-anak remaja pada masa-masa pubertas mereka tidak pernah mudah, kau tahu?" Setelah diam sejenak untuk menyesap kopinya Aburame-sensei menjawab lagi sekenannya. Shion cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban jujur sensei-nya itu. Ia tahu tidak pernah mudah menjadi pengajar di sekolah menengah atas—dimana muridnya kebanyakan adalah remaja-remaja di puncak siklus pubertas yang kadang sulit dihadapi, tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar seorang pengajar pun mengatakan itu padanya; setidaknya tidak secara langsung.

"Hoo, dan sensei masih senang menjadi seorang pengajar?" Itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan retorik. Kalau pun senseinya menjawab tidak, itu tidak ada artinya bagi Shion. Senang tidak senang, menjadi pengajar adalah pekerjaan yang telah dipilih sensei-nya itu dan mau tidak mau memang begitulah konsekuensinya—stres tak berkesudahan dan usia yang terasa semakin dikikis setiap harinya.

"Anehnya begitu. Kau mau kopi?" Tapi lagi-lagi jawaban tenang Aburame-sensei membuat Shion terhenyak dan gadis berambut pirang lurus itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan saat sensei-nya itu menawarkan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul padanya. Ini pembicaraan yang aneh, dan dalam situasi yang aneh pula. Shion kini kembali bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa mereka mengobrol sekarang ini, padahal Shion bisa saja langsung pergi saat menyadari sensei-nya itu tengah berada di ruangan ini.

Bukannya ia sendiri yang bilang ia tidak mau terlibat terlalu jauh dengan Aburame-sensei yang eksentrik? Gosip-gosip itu pasti sudah membuatnya kehilangan setengah akal sehatnya. Dan kalau sampai ada yang memergokinya dan melaporkannya ke kepala sekolah dengan tambahan bumbu-bumbu tidak penting, tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Kato-san, aku minta maaf soal artikel kemarin. Seharusnya aku tidak banyak berkomentar pada jurnalis muda yang belum terlalu matang saat ia datang padaku untuk wawancara." Suara berat Aburame-sensei tiba-tiba memecah keheningan canggung di antara mereka. Untuk sejenak, rasa ingin tahun Shion merasa tergelitik dan kemudian ia telah mendapati dirinya tidak tahan untuk bertanya dengan nada penuh selidik pada guru Biologi-nya itu.

"Apa yang memangnya sensei katakan pada mereka?"

Aburame-sensei menyesap kembali kopinya sejenak sebelum menjawab. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan agaknya terlalu ramping di sandarkan malas pada loker berkas di sebelah mesin kopi. Untuk sesaat Shion pikir ia bisa melihat siluet samar netra milik sensei-nya itu yang konon tak ada seorang pun di Konoha High yang pernah melihatnya. Dan Shion pikir ia hampir lupa bernafas dalam beberapa detik yang janggal tersebut.

"Mereka mendatangiku dua minggu yang lalu untuk wawancara, mereka bilang wawancaraku akan dimuat dalam artikel majalah sekolah. Aku berpikir untuk menjelaskan tentang beberapa jenis kumbang yang sangat menarik pada mereka—kumbang emas Afrika kalau aku boleh bilang, spesies yang sangat langka. Aku bahkan punya foto aslinya dan menambahkan sedikit cerita tentang kumbang peliharaan kesayanganku di rumah. Aku rasa mereka salah paham soal itu." Jelas Aburame-sensei panjang lebar. Di akhir ceritanya, ia hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia cukup kecewa kumbang-kumbangnya tidak dimuat di majalah sekolah dan malah artikel konyol tak berdasar serta merepotkan yang diterbitkan.

Mendengar penjelasan yang agak aneh itu, mau tidak mau Shion kembali bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana dirinya dan seekor kumbang bisa diletakan berdampingan sehingga menghasilkan artikel memalukan yang bisa mengakibatkan skandal?

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak paham, bagaimana wawancara berpendidikan sensei bisa berakhir menjadi artikel memalukan macam ini?" Shion kembali bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Aburame-sensei terdiam beberapa saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, nampak sedang menimbang untuk memberi penjelasan lebih jauh pada Shion atau tidak. Pria berkulit pucat itu kemudian hanya menelengkan sedikit kepalanya dengan gaya tak acuh sebelum menjawab dengan nada setengah tak peduli.

"Ya, sayangnya nama kumbang kesayanganku itu adalah Shion. Seekor oryctes nasicornis yang sangat bagus, kalau aku boleh tambahkan."

Untuk beberapa detik, Shion masih belum paham betul apa yang hendak sensei-nya itu sampaikan padanya.

Maksudnya, semua salah paham konyol ini terjadi karena seekor kumbang tolol milik salah seorang guru eksentrik di sekolahnya memiliki nama yang sama dengannya, begitu?

Untuk sesaat, Shion tiba-tiba didesaki keinginan untuk menepuk jidatnya kuat-kuat—yang mana menurutnya sangatlah tidak elegan.

Apa yang bisa ia katakan?

Seekor kumbang telah membuat hidupnya jungkir balik.

 _Yang benar saja!_

.

"Apa itu oryctes nasicornis?"

Ami menoleh pada sahabat pirangnya yang nampaknya jadi banyak melamun setelah pergi untuk "istirahat" dengan tenang di bagian barat yang sepi sekolah mereka. Jam terakhir mereka hari ini adalah sastra Jepang, dan Kurenai-sensei tidak bisa mengajar karena harus mengikuti rapat. Jadi ia hanya mampir sebentar tadi dan memberikan tugas sekenannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan murid-muridnya untuk mengerjakan tugas tersebut—atau paling tidak, mengobrol dan bergosip.

"Kenapa bertanya?" Bukannya menjawab, gadis berambut ungu sebahu itu malah kembali bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi. Lagipula, bahasa apa itu yang baru saja diucapkan Shion? _Orpites narkomis_? Apa itu bahasa manusia?

"Aku ingin tahu apakah aku dan hewan itu punya sedikit kemiripan." Shion membalas bosan dengan tatapan menerawang jauh. Melihat sahabatnya yang seperti tengah kerasukan roh jahat, Ami semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Hei, Shion tidak benar-benar sedang kerasukan kan?

"Kenapa ingin tahu?" Ami kembali bertanya, tapi kini dengan nada penuh selidik. Gadis yang sudah dikenalnya semenjak mereka berdua masih sama-sama mengenakan popok ini jadi sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini, dan mau tidak mau gadis berambut ungu sebahu itu jadi agak khawatir. Jangan bilang Shion telah kehilangan kewarasannya akibat gosip tempo hari? Ya ampun, jangan sampai benar begitu. Itu bakal sangat merepotkan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Mendapati Ami yang tidak kujung menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah terus-terusan melemparkan pertanyaan kembali untuknya membuat Shion akhirnya menoleh menatapnya sambil berdecak kesal.

"Terserah." Shion yang ia kenal rupanya sudah kembali dan Ami kembali menanggapi gerutuannya dengan setengah tak peduli seperti biasanya.

"Menurutmu, Aburame-sensei itu orangnya seperti apa?"

Nah, ini pertanyaan yang tak bisa Ami tebak kedatangannya—dan nyaris saja membuatnya tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Pertanyaan apalagi itu?" Lubang hidung Ami mengerut ketika menanyakan itu. Dan mau tidak mau Shion kembali berdecak kesal mendengar gadis itu malah kembali melemparkan pertanyaan untuk pertanyaannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi?" Sungutnya kemudian. Ami memperhatikan wajah cantik sahabat pirangnya yang mengerut kesal karenanya. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab sekenannya—berharap dengan begitu setidaknya Shion berhenti menganggunya.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Apanya?"

"Aburame-sensei."

"Hah?"

Jika saja Shion tidak mengenal Ami lebih dari separuh usianya, ia rasa ia sudah sejak lama mendorong gadis itu dari tangga lantai tiga sekolahnya—mebuatnya jatuh berguling-guling, dan setidaknya mematahkan dua atau tiga tulang rusuknya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau punya urusan dengannya. Ya begitu." Ami akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Shion dengan raut acuh tak acuh di wajahnya. Tapi sebenarnya sekarang ia mulai peduli. Sepertinya sahabat pirangnya ini memang tengah tertarik dengan sensei mereka yang agak eksentrik itu sekarang. Heh, bicara soal gosip dan skandal.

"Ya, itukan pendapatku dulu. Menurutmu sekarang bagaimana?" Tuntut Shion lagi dengan tidak sabaran. Mendengar rengekan kekanakan itu, Ami terdiam sejenak; antara menekan hasrat untuk menampar Shion kuat-kuat atau berpikir jawaban bagaimana yang sekiranya bisa membuat Shion berhenti merekcokinya.

"Ya, masih aneh. Dan semenjak kau terlibat secara 'tidak sengaja' dengannya kau sepertinya ketularan menjadi aneh." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ami mengambil ponselnya dan mulai sibuk mengetikan sesuatu di sana. Ia berharap dengan begitu Shion bisa berhenti melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak masuk akal padanya.

"Ugh Ami! Kau benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali!"

Shion menggerutu jengkel.

Kini gadis bernetra violet itu tengah menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan melakukan aksi setengah merajuk dengan membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Ami yang hanya bisa mengerlingkan mata bosan melihat tingkahnya yang kekanakan.

" _Well,_ kau tidak terdengar seperti sedang minta bantuanku."

Shion memutar manik violetnya dengan bosan mendengar jawaban acuh tak acuh itu. Semua ini memang sangat aneh. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Shion bahkan tidak menoleh ketika berpapasan dengan Aburame-sensei di koridor sekolah yang ramai. Dan saat ini kepalanya malah dipenuhi oleh Aburame Shino-sensei yang entah sejak kapan mulai meracuni pikirannya; Ami juga sama sekali tidak membantunya soal itu. Ini benar-benar sangat menganggunya—dengan kombinasi rasa kesal dan penasaran yang sangat menjengkelkan, tentu saja.

"Oh, aku menemukan oryctes nasicornis-mu!"

Seruan senang Ami kemudian membuyarkan sesi lamunan rutin Shion siang itu. Mendengar kata oryctes nasicornis, sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti melejit bangun, dan Shion bergidik ngeri saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah perasaan mendamba. _Mendamba._

Yang benar saja, apa yang bisa didambakan dari seekor kumbang?

"Apa itu?" Sambil berusaha menutupi antusiasmenya, Shion kembali menoleh menghadap Ami yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ami kemudian menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Shion sambil memasang sebuah cengiran lebar yang agaknya terlampau ceria.

Di layar ponsel yang lebar itu, gambar seekor kumbang hitam mengkilap dengan dua buah tanduk keras nampak mendominasi dan tulisan oryctes nasicornis tercetak besar-besar di bawahnya.

Ya ampun, Shion seharusnya tahu ia tidak bisa berharap banyak pada seekor kumbang.

"Seekor kumbang badak. Selamat, sepertinya kalian berdua memang mirip."

Dan sedetik kemudian gelak tawa Ami sudah pecah di sampingnya.

Ugh, Shion rasa ia memang tidak seharusnya berurusan dengan sensei-nya itu.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak insiden di ruang kesehatan di sayap barat Konoha High.

Gosip mengenai skandal Shion dan Aburame-sensei sudah mulai mereda, tapi bukan berarti sepenuhnya berhenti.

Masih ada bisik-bisik dan terkadang orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan Shion masih saja menanyakan soal itu padanya.

Itu sangatlah melelahkan, tentu saja.

Shion bisa saja marah—tapi itulah masalahnya.

Sekarang ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasa marah; atau bahkan terganggu dengan gosip konyol itu.

Bahkan setelah ia tahu kalau dirinya memiliki keterkaitan khusus dengan seekor kumbang badak tertentu.

Shion ingin mengutuki dirinya sendiri untuk itu.

Tapi semenjak kejadian di ruang kesehatan—tentang Aburame-sensei dan kumbangnya, manik violet Shion mau tak mau terus mengikuti kemanapun sensei-nya itu pergi. Dan bahkan sekarang ia selalu melonjak kaget setiap kali ada orang yang menyebut nama sensei-nya itu di dekatnya.

Melihat itu semua, tentu saja Ami menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari ketertarikan sahabat pirangnya itu terhadap guru Biologi mereka tersebut—dan juga satu-satunya yang berani menyinggung hal tersebut secara langsung.

"Aku rasa, sekarang kau menjadi benar-benar tertarik dengan Aburame-sensei."

Celetuk gadis berambut ungu sebahu itu tiba-tiba saat mereka tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di ruang kelas yang lengang.

"Hah?! Tidak mungkin! Mustahil!" Mendengar itu Shion segera berseru panik setelah sebelumnya menjatuhkan bungkus roti melon makan siangnya begitu mendengar komentar tiba-tiba Ami.

"Oh ya? Tapi gelagatmu lebih seperti seorang yang tengah jatuh cinta setengah mati." Tapi Ami masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya dan kini malah tengah menatapnya dengan menaik turunkan kedua alis tipisnya dan raut menggoda sahabatnya itu sungguh sangat menyebalkan bagi Shion.

"Jangan bilang begitu Ami!" Sergahnya lagi. Dia? _Jatuh cinta_ dengan Aburame-sensei? Yang benar saja! Seorang super model terkenal sekelas Akasuna Sasori saja tidak membuatnya tertarik apalagi Aburame-sensei. Ami pasti sudah gila jika ia benar-benar berpikir Shion tertarik pada sensei mereka yang aneh itu.

"Yah, hanya meberitahu." Balas Ami sekenannya, mulai malas memulai perdebatan dengan Shion yang kini tengah mulai menggigiti rotinya dengan kesal. Shion itu keras kepala, dan mendebatnya untuk masalah konyol seperti ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktu Ami yang berharga.

"Aku tidak perlu tahu hal itu."

"Hn."

"Sungguh! Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan apa-apa padanya! Jangan begitu, kau membuatku malu!"

Shion terus mengomel sambil menghabiskan rotinya sementara Ami hanya menggedikan bahunya tak acuh lalu kembali menekuni game di ponselnya. Ya ampun, penolakan keras Shion yang begitu ketara ini hampir saja membuat Ami berguling sambil terbahak. Sampai kapan ia akan terus menyangkal perasaannya itu?

Tak lama kemudian, Kurenai-sensei tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu kelas mereka dan memanggil Shion.

"Kato-san, maafkan aku. Tapi sepertinya jawaban ujian harianmu untuk mata pelajaranku tertukar dengan milik Aburame-sensei, kami bertabrakan tadi. Bisakah kau ambilkan lagi untukku dan kembalikan ini pada Aburame-sensei. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, tapi aku harus menghadiri rapat dewan guru sekarang." Pinta sensei-nya itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Shion. Mendengar nama _Aburame-sensei_ disebut-sebut, sesuatu dalam diri Shion berjengit aneh. Dan tanpa disadari dirinya telah tersenyum sumringah sambil menerima kertas jawaban miliknya tersebut dari Kurenai-sensei.

"Tentu saja. Tidak masalah, Kurenai-sensei."

Setelah Kurenai-sensei pergi, Ami segera berseru riang pada gadis pirang di sampingnya.

"Hei, aku lihat senyum itu!"

Shion hanya menoleh tajam dan mendecak sinis sebentar pada Ami sebelum bangun dari kursinya dan pergi dengan tergesa keluar kelas.

Kalau diminta mencari Aburame-sensei, hanya ada satu tempat yang bisa dipikirkannya.

 _Kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya selain disana._

.

Tok tok tok!

Hening.

Tok tok tok!

Masih tak ada jawaban dan Shion mulai mengerutkan alisnya mendapati tak ada respon apapun yang ia dapat dari ketukan pelannya pada pintu geser ruang kesehatan di gedung barat sekolahnya.

Ini aneh, apa sensei-nya itu sekarang sedang tidak disini?

Sreg…

Maka tanpa pikir panjang Shion pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke dalam.

Dan apa yang menyambutnya di sana membuatnya terpaku di ambang pintu masuk.

Seorang pria tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk di kursi perawat hitam yang bersenderan empuk. Tangannya terlipat tenang di depan dada, begitupula kedua kaki panjangnya pun juga ikut disilangkan.

Itu Aburame-sensei; benar, _Aburame Shino-sensei_ yang itu.

Dalam balutan sweather turtle-neck krem, celana kain hitam dan pantofel coklat tua, sensei-nya itu terlihat sangat _memukau._ Nyaris _magis_ ; dan Shion baru menyadari kalau tubuh sensei-nya itu ternyata tidaklah sekurus yang ia kira selama ini.

Seketika ia pun langsung lupa alasan mengapa ia hendak menemui sensei-nya itu.

Tapi bukan itu yang benar-benar membuat Shion terpana.

Kacamata hitam kesayangan sensei-nya itu tergelak begitu saja di atas meja; di sebelah mesin pembuat kopi mahal yang beberapa hari lalu digunakan sensei-nya untuk membuat kopi.

Pelan-pelan, Shion berjalan mendekati sensei-nya itu. Memperhatikan wajah polos tanpa aksesoris eksentrik itu tengah terpejam damai dalam mimpi di sore yang hangat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Shion menyadari sesuatu; Aburame-sensei itu _tampan._ Iya, tampan. Wajahnya tirus sempuna dengan tulang pipi yang agak tinggi dan bibir tipisnya membentuk porsi yang sesuai di wajahnya. Apa-apaan pula bulu mata panjang nan lentik itu? Seketika Shion merasa kalah mempesona dari sensei-nya itu.

Sensei yang sama yang selalu digosipkan terlalu aneh, pendiam, misterius dan lain-lain oleh semua murid penghuni Konoha High selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan kini Shion malah menemukannya disini; tertidur di ruang kesehatan sayap barat yang lengang. Damai dan tampan.

 _Ya ampun, ya ampun, ya ampun._

Shion meruntuk dalam hati saat ia memikirkan itu.

Sensei-nya itu memang tampan, lalu kenapa? Shion biasa melihat dan di kelilingi pria-pria yang lebih tampan serta kaya raya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ini perasaannya jadi tidak karuan karena melihat Aburame-sensei tertidur dan melepas kacamata hitamnya? Dia pasti sudah mulai menjadi gila.

"Hm? Kato-san? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Shion melonjak mundur begitu sensei-nya itu membuka sedikit matanya—terjaga nampaknya.

"A-Ah! Itu, aku…apa yang sensei lakukan disini?"

Dengan tergagap Shion berusaha terlihat tenang; takut-takut kalau Aburame-sensei menyadari kalau dari tadi Shion tengah sibuk memperhatikan wajahnya yang tertidur damai. Shion bisa mati karena malu kalau sensei-nya itu tahu ia kini berpikir bahwa sensei-nya itu tampan.

Aburame-sensei mengerjap beberapa kali melihat reaksi Shion yang seolah sedang tertangkap basah telah melakukan kejahatan.

Hening sejenak; dan untuk pertama kalinya Shion tidak keberatan dengan keheningan yang nyaman tersebut.

"Ruangan ini sepi dan jarang digunakan, jadi aku pikir bisa membawa kumbang peliharaanku kemari untuk memberikan sedikit cahaya padanya. Lagi pula cahaya di apartemenku tidak terlalu bagus untuk pertumbuhannya. Tapi nampaknya aku ikut tertidur sebentar tadi." Sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, Aburame bangkit berdiri dan Shion baru sadar kalau saat ini Aburame-sensei tengah menatapnya tanpa terhalang lensa gelap yang biasa menutupi kedua matanya.

Ya Tuhan, warna apa itu?!

Seumur hidup Shion, ia belum pernah melihat warna mata seperti itu.

Iris netra sensei-nya itu berwarna hijau muda kebiruan dengan gurat-gurat keemasan di tengahnya. Warna yang sangat tidak biasa, dan sangat cantik. _Sangat cantik_ ; Shion sampai hampir lupa bernafas karenanya.

"Ada apa Kato-san?"

Suara Aburame-sensei menyadarkan Shion dari keterpanaannya. Dengan gelagapan ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menyahut pelan sambil memerah.

"Aneh rasanya melihat sensei tanpa kacamata."

Mendengar itu, salah satu alis Aburame-sensei terangkat, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Yang mana malah terdengar begitu asing di telinga Shion—tapi menyenangkan secara bersamaan.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa kau seharusnya terkejut. Belum pernah ada siapapun di sekolah ini yang melihatku melepas kacamata itu." Sambil mengatakan itu, Aburame-sensei berjalan perlahan mendekati mesin pembuat kopi. Memencet beberapa tombol dan mesin tersebut mulai mengeluarkan suara gemuruh pelan—tanda mesin tersebut tengah mulai bekerja.

"Aku memang terkejut." Shion menjawab jujur sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik sensei-nya itu. Ini aneh, tentu saja. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan guru Biologi-nya itu dan saat ini ia malah tengah mengobrol santai dengan sensei yang selama ini menurutnya paling tidak menarik di sekolah—Shion bahkan dulu berpikir guru olahraganya; Guy-sensei, jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada Aburame-sensei yang pendiam.

Ia bahkan berkesempatan melihat wajah sensei-nya itu tanpa kaca mata; ini—Shion berani bertaruh, akan membuat semua gadis di Konoha High rela menjual nenek mereka hanya untuk berada di posisi Shion untuk melihat mata indah sensei-nya itu.

"Hmm, kau lebih nampak terpana." Celetuk sensei-nya itu pelan sambil mengambil dua cangkir stainless dari tempatnya. Shion tidak banyak berkomentar; hanya menolehkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini kembali menjalari wajahnya.

"Itulah alasannya aku selalu menutupi mataku. Orang-orang biasanya tidak berhenti menatap; dan itu menyebalkan." Sambungnya lagi sambil menuangkan cairan pekat yang sudah jadi ke dalam dua cangkir aluminium ditangannya.

Shion mengangguk samar.

Sejenak ia merasa bersyukur Aburame-sensei tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajah tanpa kacamatanya kepada siapapun—selain dirinya. Shion tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak gadis-gadis yang akan berkerumun di sekeliling sensei-nya ini apabila mereka tahu kalau Aburame-sensei itu sebenarnya _sangat_ tampan.

"Tidak heran." _Mata sensei memang cantik_ ; tapi Shion tidak mengatakan itu. Dia hanya menyimpannya sendiri dalam benaknya dan membuat sensei-nya kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap penuh selidik mendengar komentarnya.

"Hm?"

Dan Shion hampir mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk itu.

"Jadi ini, Shion si Kumbang Badak?" Dengan gelagapan, Shion berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan memalukan itu pada kotak kaca sedang yang dibiarkan tergelak begitu saja di dekat jendela. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan kotak itu setelah mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan penuh tanya mata indah Aburame-sensei ke samping tubuhnya.

"Kau membuat namanya terdengar sangat buruk. Dia oryctes nasicornis." Sungut sensei-nya itu pelan sambil menyerahkan salah satu cangkir kopi di tangannya pada Shion. Shion menerima cangkir itu dengan anggukan sopan sebelum kembali memperhatikan mahluk hitam mengilap yang bergerak lamban di dalam kotak kaca.

"Apa bedanya? Dia kan memang kumbang badak." Komentarnya lagi setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama kumbang yang ternyata memang sama persis dengan foto yang ditunjukan Ami padanya tempo hari.

Ya ampun, ternyata _oryctes nasicornis_ benar-benar seekor kumbang badak.

"Tentu saja berbeda. Coba perhatikan sayapnya." Untuk sejenak, Shion bisa melihat raut antusias terpatri jelas di wajah Aburame-sensei yang biasanya terlihat datar. Sudah pasti sensei-nya itu benar-benar senang untuk menjelaskan tentang asal usul kumbang peliharaannya ini pada siapa pun yang bertanya.

Shion mencoba memahami apa yang membuat sensei-nya itu berpikir bahwa kumbang badak satu ini bukanlah kumbang badak melainkan _oryctes nasicornis_ —ayolah itukan bahasa latin-nya, bagaimana pun hewan ini memang kumbang badak.

Tapi Shion tetap menuruti sensei-nya itu dan memincingkan matanya untuk melihat sayap yang dimaksud. Tapi ia hanya melihat sepasang sayah hitam mengilap yang tertutup.

"Hmm, terlihat… seperti sayap." Komentarnya datar dan Aburame-sensei hampir saja menepuk jidatnya sendiri ketika mendengar jawaban Shion.

"Oh, kau tidak paham. Kumbang badak—oryctes nasicornis, biasanya memiliki kulit hitam mengilap, kalaupun ada perpaduan warna lain mungkin ungu atau coklat tua. Tapi yang satu ini punya kilap keemasan yang unik di sayapnya yang terlihat hitam. Daripada kumbang badak, aku lebih senang menyebutnya oryctes nasicornis. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih suka memanggilnya Shion." Ujar Aburame-sensei panjang lebar sambil menunjuk sayap si kumbang Shion yang mengilap. Shion sekali lagi memajukan tubuhnya mendekati kotak kaca, kali ini lebih memincingkan matanya untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas. Dalam cahaya sore yang keemasan, sayap itu memang benar memiliki kilap keemasan cantik yang tidak biasa. Shion kemudian hanya bisa mengangguk paham; lalu sebuah pertanyaan iseng muncul di kepalanya.

"Kenapa menamainya Shion?"

Itu pertanyaan iseng; Shion tahu betul. Bisa saja sensei-nya ini hanya sembarangan mengambil nama ketika memutuskan untuk memelihara hewan satu ini.

Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Aburame-sensei terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Shion lekat-lekat—tampaknya juga sedang berpikir mengapa dulu ia menamai kumbang ini 'Shion'.

Kemudian sebuah kenangan lama terlintas di benaknya. Saat penerimaan murid baru dua setengah tahun lalu, seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan diminta naik ke panggung sebagai perwakilan para murid baru untuk memberi pidato di upacara penyambutan. Tegas dan menawan—yang entah mengapa untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Aburame Shino berpikir bahwa ada yang lebih menarik selain kumbang-kumbang dan materi Biologi.

Mengingat itu Aburame-sensei tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Shion yang kini juga tengah menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Hmm, kurasa saat aku pertama kali menyadari kilap keemasannya aku langsung mengingatmu—warna rambutmu punya kelebatan emas yang sama. Aku rasa karena itu, aku menamainya Shion."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shion merasa seluruh isi perutnya dilambungkan tinggi-tinggi ke atas; yang mana rasanya sangatlah menyenangkan.

Itu memang bukanlah pujian terbaik yang pernah ia dengar.

Tapi jutaan kupu-kupu kini tengah berterbangan di perutnya, menggelitiknya dengan sensasi aneh yang nyata.

Dan sebelum ia sempat menyadarinya, rona merah pekat telah merambat memenuhi wajah cantiknya.

.

.

Begitu saja.

Kato Shion, 18 tahun.

Belum pernah sedikitpun tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun;

Dan saat ini nampaknya tengah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada guru Biologinya.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

.

 _ **A.N.**_

Halo, salam jumpa semua.

Akhirnya bertemu lagi setelah tiga tahun seri Monochrome Triologi. Dan jujur saja, pasangan yang satu ini tak pernah bisa pergi dari benak saya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini, dan jadilah fic sederhana yang nampaknya agak kelewat panjang ini ditulis. Semoga para pembaca setia Monochrome Triology dapat terhibur. Bagi yang lupa atau yang belum membaca di bagian mana Shion dan Shino muncul di seri Monochrome, mereka muncul di bagian kedua, tepatnya di _**Spiral Monochrome**_. Saya sendiri saat ini tengah mengerjakan beberapa side story Monochrome yang lain, dan semoga semuanya segera rampung menjelang 2019.

Dan satu lagi, Monochrome Triologi sekarang sudah mempunyai cover baru (yay!) dan telah sedikit diedit untuk penyesuaian cerita dengan side story yang lain.

Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan para pembaca sekalian selama ini, percayalah kalian selalu ada di dalam hati saya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini #kalianluarbiasa.

Nah, saya kira sekarang catatan ini agaknya telah menjadi terlalu panjang.

Selamat menyambut tahun baru 2019 semua

Sign,

 _Lin_


End file.
